


雏菊🌼的魔法6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法6⃣️

被Peter羞怯若泣的声音吵醒，Tony在晕黄的小夜灯朦胧的光线中有些懵圈。  
对上男孩被欲望折磨，湿润泛红带着祈求的眼神，Tony睁大了难以置信的双眼，觉得老天和他开了个滑天下之大稽的超级玩笑。  
这个没学会用下半身思考的纯真男孩，要在他的面前，他的手中完成男人的蜕变吗？  
天雷滚滚，现实像黑暗中的闷棍，狠狠地敲击在Tony头顶。冥冥中无形之手翻云覆雨，只要Tony一退缩，神就会把那个小天使往他怀里送，他只能隐藏起心底的渴望，不情愿又甘之若饴地为他献上一切。  
“放轻松，对男人来说这和吃饭喝水一样，没什么大不了的。”把小鹿一样娇羞的男孩抱进怀里，安抚地轻拍他后背，吻他红透的耳后，“你该庆幸，躺在你旁边的可是举世闻名的花花公子，他有一千种销魂的方法可以传授给你。”  
该死的！明明我都决定放弃要他了，这见鬼的命运还想怎样？  
放倒他心尖上的男孩时，Tony甚至有些颤抖。  
Peter小兽般纯洁依赖的神情，紧张又期待的表现，再再激发了男人的欲望。X！他不想教他，他想撕碎那碍眼的衣衫，疯狂地吻遍他美好的身体，侵犯他诱人的内里，让他从里到外都烙上他的印记，散发出他的味道。  
可是此刻，他只是冷静地在男孩配合下脱掉了让他嫉恨的格子内裤。  
裸露出来的皮肤映着灯光，粉嫩得令人食指大动。那修长笔直的腿和想象中一样完美无暇，发育良好的凶器笔挺地昭示着存在，和绝大部份肚子上开始长毛的男人不同，少年细白的肌肤光滑稚嫩，触感比梦境中更赞，Tony简直要爽得呻吟出声来了。  
Peter双手死死纠住宽大的T裇，紧闭双眼，绷紧身体，在男人几番抚摸中渐渐放下过重的防备，却在分身被握住时低声惊呼，然后用雪白的牙齿咬住下唇。  
感觉到指腹摩娑着嘴唇，紧接着，男人好闻的味道覆上来，Peter半睁开水雾萦绕的眼睛，着迷地看着舔吸自己的那人好看的眉眼，沉浸在他带来的感官盛宴，全没发现男人的手已经开始慢慢加速。  
Tony的唇舌带着不可思议的魔力，为Peter打开了新世界的大门，那里有新奇，有疼惜，有快感，有激情，有勃发的情欲，可是，那不是爱。  
Peter在Tony引导又克制的亲吻中湿了眼眶，胸口闷疼。  
Tony安慰着捧在手心的天使，小心翼翼地生怕自己污浊的欲望沾染上他，吻掉他的泪痕，吻着吻着就顺着下巴亲上细白的脖子，滑过不明显的喉结和锁骨，吸吮着已被激凸的红蕊，引得Peter抱住他的头，手指插入他的短发间。  
少年敏感得不可思议的身体几乎立刻就承受不住了，Peter呻吟着颤抖着就要射出来，却被男人掐着根部阻止了冲动。  
他睁开迷蒙的双眼祈求地望进男人充满戏谑的眼，软软地挤出一个“please”。  
男人的动作没有稍缓，冲他坏坏一笑，“我们应该给你一个难忘的第一次，对吗？”  
被快感虏获，大脑无力思考的Peter还不及反应，就感觉自己被温暖湿润包围，沿着形状清晰地爆开高潮的畅爽，被激成粉红色的身体战栗不止，他惊声尖叫。  
“Mr.Stark⋯Mr.Stark⋯Tony一一”  
随着那个亲蜜的Tony被唤出，男人松了手，少年的初精直射咽喉。  
过了好一会儿，失神的Peter才回神。他望着Tony露出一个满足的微笑，闭上眼睛就睡着了。  
这一天发生的事情太多，已经超过了他的负荷，毕竟他只是一个刚17岁的少年。  
Tony摇头苦笑。  
只有想象，他还可以控制自己，自我欺骗他其实并没有幻想中那般美好，嘲笑自己过度美化他。  
尝过了他青涩的甜美味道，他还怎么说服自己把他拱手让人？当他在别人床上绽放，他要如何舔舐伤口？不去想，不去嫉妒，不憎恨，不发狂⋯  
这个正直，善良，忠诚，温驯🤫的小东西，他拥有聪明的头脑和正义之心，超凡的体魄，纯净的灵魂，当之无愧的天之娇子。  
他甚至现在就可以轻易变成我的。  
手指爱怜地起伏在不夸张的肌肉线条上，Tony叹了口气。  
我怎能不爱他？比起自己，十倍百倍地更爱他啊！  
可是我终究没资格绑住他。  
我只希望能送给天使一个光明的未来，即使是一个没有我的地方。  
————————————————  
第二天中午Peter才醒来。  
抱着被子深深嗅着男人遗留的味道，身心皆醉。  
我和他有了亲密的接触，他应该比我想象中更喜欢我⋯  
我喜欢他的声音，他的味道，他的吻，他温柔的指尖，他呼唤我kid的声调，我愿追随他上天入地，永伴他身侧。  
“Peter，boss说你的同学们明天上午9点左右就会抵达伦敦，明天上午会有人送你去和他们汇合。”  
Peter几乎不敢相信自己听到的话，终于缓缓放开被子，慢慢坐起来。  
“或许你应该洗个热水澡。”Friday补充，“新衣物已经准备好，在浴室置物架上。”  
“好的，谢谢你，Fri。”  
当热水从头浇下，洗去Tony的痕迹，Peter痛快地大哭一场，哀悼他不知羞耻的想象，连穿上和Tony同款的内裤和衣服也没让心情变好。  
他不知道自己该怎么做，明明几次下定决心放弃追他，为什么越来越贪心，以致泥足深陷。  
————————————————  
晚上Tony回来时，Peter眼里闪烁着温润的光。  
他以为发生了昨晚的事，Tony不会回来过夜。为了避免以后见面尴尬，Peter连离开的说辞都准备了十几遍。  
可是男人似乎很疲倦，除了额上的轻吻，什么都没有。  
敏感的Peter内心受了伤害。他收起期待，忍着胸口的抽痛，笑着假装轻松地东拉西扯，生怕给男人增加心理负担，图增困扰。  
求助一个正常男人，无关情爱，让只是不好意思拒绝，友情帮打手枪的前辈陷入尴尬，正直善良的好邻居Peter做不到。  
虽然晚上睡到半夜依然又被搂得死紧。Peter也只是冷静地睁眼到天亮。


End file.
